1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for providing passive traction to the spinal column. In particular, the present invention relates to a device for providing passive traction to the spinal column and can self adjust to movements of users of the device.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of passive traction to provide relief and prevention of back trouble arising from muscle and spinal tensions has long been known. Relief of such tensions and strain has known use in preventing injury, relieving tension, and preventing a wide array of disease and medically difficult conditions.
A wide variety of treatments and devices have been used to relieve such tensions and one of the primary functions of a chiropractor is to relieve such tension. Passive devices for such treatment which avoid a chiropractor usually rely on the weight of the user and the force of gravity to achieve the traction of the musculature surrounding the spinal column.
One approach to passive spinal column traction is depicted in US patent publication US 2010/0236560 wherein a convex asymmetrical longitudinal curve, a central longitudinal groove, and mirrored perpendicular and latitudinal symmetrically-matched convex curves (rails) extending from the central groove to the sides and optimally surfaced with a soft sense foam which uses gravitational force on the body of a user to provide traction. While traction is provided, the user must lie perfectly still or the traction provided becomes uneven or non-existent during the process of using the device.